The Demon Temptress
by 7Names
Summary: Our little bird is planning something sweet and sinister. It all started with a book (giggle). Takes place after original cartoon timeline. Raven and Red-X. A little OoC. Rated T for references and maybe a little swearing later. Updated weekly.
1. It All Started With a Book

Hi readers! This is my first fanfiction and I am excited as hell. Red X and Raven have been one of my favourite couples for a while and I am pleased to present my work. Expect a little OoC and extensive detailing. I like to interact and include as many references and story backgrounds as I can to make it sound as realistic as possible. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thunder crashed as rain poured over Jump City. It was wet, depressing, and added a touch of darkness over the quiet streets. No one wanted to be outside in this weather. But for the odd ones that enjoyed walking through the rain as if it were the soft embrace of the Sun, it was paradise. A hooded figure levitated on the roof of the tallest building in the city. An almost invisible hemisphere shield of energy protected her from the rain. If one were to listen closely enough, they could hear the words "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" slowly being repeated over and over again. It was on this roof Raven Roth meditated when she truly wanted to be alone.

After an hour of undisturbed peace, Raven decided to go to the library. Uncrossingher legs from the lotus position they previously held, she teleported to her room in the Titans Tower. After changing into her civilian clothes that consisted of a purple V-neck long sleeve and a pair of black skinny jeans, Raven put on a pair of black and white converse shoes. Grabbing a small wallet that contained her library card and a few bills, she quickly muttered her mantra and teleported to the library.

It was quiet in the building when she entered. Occasionally the scribble of pencils and the turning of pages could be heard from the large group of students from Murakami High School, who were studying away for their spring finals. Raven walked past them, her empathy picking up emotions ranging from calm and collective to panic and stress.

When she got to the Romance section, she stopped. Turning in to the aisle, she began to slowly walk down, scanning the books on the shelves at a rapid pace, looking for a book that seemed relatively interesting (which to her meant dark and alluring). After taking several books out of the shelves only to put them back after reading a line or two from the middle, she began to quicken her pace. Just as she was about to exit the aisle, her eyes caught something. Stepping back slowly, she turned her head to spot a thick, black leather-bound book with silver lettering imbedded into the binding. Carefully taking it off the shelf, she opened the book straight down the middle, and began to read. After a page, a hint of a smile formed on the dark sorceress's face. Taking the book to the self-checkout, she ran her fingers over the cover. _The Dark Temptress_ it read in the same silver lettering that was used on the binding.

Teleporting home, Raven sat down on her bed and began to read. Hours passed and soon the sun began to set on the horizon, giving light right underneath the stormy clouds that threatened to wash away the city. It wasn't until a knock on the door disturbed her did she realize how much time she had spent reading.

"Raven, you still alive?" The said person looked out her window then back to the door.

"What is it Beastboy?" The green changeling outside rolled his eyes at the monotone voice heard beyond the door.

"Don't you know what time it is? Robin said he's treating us to pizza tonight at 7 and it's already 6:45!"

Raven then remembered the short talk the team had had at breakfast about tonight's dinner plans.

"…Could you tell Robin that I need to visit _that place_? My emotions are bugging me for some reason." Raven lied.

Beastboy quickly understood what she meant by _that place._ "Okay, if you say so, but if we have to save you again then you owe us pizza for a month."

"I think I can handle myself"

"See ya later, Rae." Raven heard his footsteps recede from her door and began to read again.

The story was simple. It featured a young woman, about her age, who was known as the city's respected and kind librarian. But that was all a farce. At night when the moon was high in the sky, her real personality came to life. She was no longer a librarian, but a dark, seductive, temptress. Her prey consisted of young men that suited a specific characterization, which changed every night she went out. After ensnaring them into her trap, she changed them into her pets, weakening their hearts until they would look at no one but her. A harem of men she had, but the only man she could never seduce was a criminal. He was a thief who cared for none but himself.

A picture of a certain thief came into Raven's head. Before she knew it, an idea had formed. Could she do what the temptress could not? Raven closed the book in her hand and began to think. The next time Red-X came, boy would he be surprised.


	2. A Little Fun

Hey readers! I have decided that I will only be publishing on the weekends, due to the fact that I have no other time to write. Expect at least one or two chapters per update. I am literally writing down scenes then erasing them right after I finish them (frustration). Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Next Day_

Raven woke to the sound of two people yelling. Groaning, she turned to her alarm clock and sighed in frustration. _How can those two possibly argue at 7:30 in the morning?_ She thought. Beastboy and Cyborg were downstairs having a screaming match about meat and tofu. Her eyes lit up, however, after thinking about her newly hatched plan.

Opening her closet, she bent down and reached around. _It should be ther- There! _Carefully, Raven took a moderately sized box. Opening it, she smirked. this was gonna be a hell lot of fun.

"No way BB, we ain't gonna eat that stuff for breakfast!" The green changeling was attempting to cook some tofu eggs and bacon but was being blocked by a determined looking Cyborg.

"Dude, don't you care about the cute little animals you just killed by eating meat? The poor pig could have been rolling around in some mud right now." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about your pigs or your cute little-" Beastboy waved his hand in front of Cyborg's eyes.

"Hello? Anyone in there metalhead?" Cyborg pointed behind BeastBoy, mouth gaping. Beastboy turned around and froze, shocked by what his eyes were now seeing.

Raven had entered the main room and was now walking towards the two of them. Her cape was gone, but the hood was still on her head. Her leotard was replaced by what seemed to be a blue version of Zatanna's costume, minus the top hat. The indigo tail coat had many rips in it, as if it had been torn apart by a beast, but the loose seams and tattered fabric added a sexy feel to it. Her usual blue ankle boots were replaced with a pair of black high heels that had straps wrapping around her feet up to her mid calf. What surprised the two men the most was the fact that she was wearing a mask. It was black and had teardrop shaped holes for the eyes.

"Good morning boys." The purr in her voice made Beastboy blush furiously. Cyborg, however, was still gaping at her.

"Uh...Rae...What are you wearing?" Raven leaned over the kitchen counter, head resting on her hands.

"Oh, this? It's an old costume I had from before I joined the Titans. I played around with it and thought I would wear it." Cyborg felt a chill up his spine. He was about continue questioning her when Rabin and Starfire came into the room.

"Hey guys! Me and Starfire were ju- Holy shit Raven! What the hell are you wearing?" Raven turned around and pouted.

"Aww, the little Dickie bird doesn't like what I'm wearing." At this, Robin began to look flustered. Starfire on the other hand, looked very excited.

"Friend Raven! Are we celebrating something today? You are dressed up in unusual clothing today." Raven smiled, which made even more mouths gape in shock.

"No we aren't Kori. I'm just having a little fun." Starfire seemed to brighten in happiness at the use of her Tamaranean nickname. Beastboy, now back from mental shock, turned to Raven.

"Raven, you look very...beautiful today." Raven then walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and cupped his ear towards her as she whispered three words.

"Thank you Garfield." Beastboy suddenly turned red as a tomato and scampered off as a mouse. Cyborg and Robin only stood frozen, still suffering shock. Starfire, completely oblivious of the meaning of the situation, suddenly wondered about what Raven had meant by "fun".

"When does this fun begin, friend Raven?" Suddenly an alarm sounded, breaking the tension. Robin rushed to the main computer.

"It's Red-X." Raven smirked.

"I guess the fun begins right about now."


	3. Card Trick

Hey readers! Thank you for all your support so far. If you have any questions or just want to know about something that doesn't seem to fit in the story, leave a comment and I will try to make sense of all the shenanigans going on.

* * *

Today Red-X had decided to rob a jewelry store. _Typical, _Raven thought. The only problem was that this store just so happened to have an insanely expensive set of amethyst jewelry on display. As the Titans entered the store, they spotted Red-X sitting on one of the only untouched glass cases. The rest were smashed or emptied. A small brown bag was attached to his waist.

"Bout time you kids got here." Robin, angered slightly by this, threw an exploding birdarang which was quickly caught and thrown back. Robin hastily deactivated the device before it exploded. X laughed at this, the distorted sound of the voice changer echoing throughout the store.

"Looks like little Boy Wonder can't even handle his own toys properly." For the second time today, Robin's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Enough talking, Titans, go!" with that, every Titan except Raven converged onto Red-X. Starfire threw a few star bolts before getting hit with an X that covered her in a red sticky goo.

"Raven, we could use a little help here!" Robin was getting barraged by Red-X. Raven on the other hand, was now sitting on the very same case that Red-X had sat on earlier, shuffling a very old looking deck of cards.

"Can you wait a minute? I need to shuffle." Robin, completely confused by Raven's statement, didn't notice the X being thrown at him until it hit him in the face.

"Now, now, no time to be distracted by the ladies, traffic light." The X on Robin's face released a cloud of sleeping gas and put him out cold. Beastboy suddenly burst out from behind Red-X as a bull, Cyborg riding on his back, sonic cannon at the ready.

"BOOYAH" Cyborg fired, hitting Red-X square in the back. Just as Beastboy was about to butt him into the wall, Red-X teleported behind Cyborg and pushed him in front of Beastboy's horns just as he was about to run into the wall. Cyborg's shoulder was skewered by Beastboy's horns, and electric sparks shocked both him and Beastboy. Red-X turned to the glass case Raven had been sitting on, only to find the spot empty. He walked over to it to find a card laying innocently on the glass. He picked it up and turned it over to find that it was a tarot card. The Fool snickered at him. His surprise was cut short when he felt something whizz past his face. A small crack was heard. He put a hand up to his mask to discover a crack in it.

"Pick a card, X, any card." Red-X turned to see a smirking masked figure waving a fan of tarot cards in front of her face.

"You are _Raven_, right?" Raven sauntered her way over and spread her cards out on the table.

"Depends on what you choose, X." Red-X felt a chill up his spine as the person he thought was Raven winked at him. Staring down at the cards, he felt a sudden urge to pick the card on the far right. Curious of what she meant by her identity depending on his choice, he attempted to flip the card only to have it disappear from his hands. He looked up to see that the masked figure had it, and was staring at it with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You are a very interesting person, Mr.X." Red-X cautiously slipped his hand behind his back, reaching for an X knife.

"So they say...So why is our little birdie playing dress-up?" Raven leaned forward on the glass case, elbows resting in front of her cards, head tilted to the side.

"I could say the same to you." Several items whizzed past his face, and Red-X found his mask ripped in several places, the cracks giving way through the material. One of his eyes peaked through the rips, and the bottom half below his nose had completely fallen off.

"That's not playing by the rules, you know." Faster than she could react, Red-X pulled off Raven's mask, leaving her face completely bare.

"Now we're even." Picking up her cards, Raven waved goodbye and turned to leave. Shocked by her abrupt actions, Red-X ran after her.


	4. Card Trick 2

I am terribly sorry for the late update. I just moved to Vancouver a couple days ago and am still in the process of unpacking boxes. If you are still reading, thank you kindly. I will still update on the weekends though. Happy reading!

* * *

People started to crowd around the crime scene. Robin was in the process of pulling Starfire out of the red goo while giving a report to an annoyed officer, who was shaking his head at the mess in the store. At the back of the shop, Beastboy and Cyborg were attempting to dislodge themselves without getting electrocuted again. It was around the time that the officer left that Starfire asked a critical question. "Where is friend Raven?"

Raven jumped to the next roof, keeping note of the thief behind her, whose movements were quick and precise. neither had said a word since they left the store, and the quiet was obviously beginning to agitate Red-X. Not knowing where to go, Raven began to turn to the old clock tower, hoping to have formed a plan by then.

"Dude, I had my head stuck in Cyborg's ass, okay? I couldn't see a thing." After the team had returned to the tower, Robin had immediately begun interrogating the rest of the team.

"Did you hear anything? Are you sure he didn't teleport out of the store?" Robin was pacing back and forth, his speed gradually increasing with his impatience.

"I think I heard this weird cracking noise before he left..." Robin stopped pacing.

"What type of cracking noise? Like glass?" Beastboy tilted his head, thinking.

"Nah, it was more like a plastic cracking noise, but with a metallish tinge to it. There was also a lot of swishy noises, like someone was swiping something...Robin, what's up?" Beastboy went over to a frozen Robin, who looked like he was about to go into a state of shock again.

"You have got to be kidding me...It's supposed to be almost indestructible..." Robin, noticing Beastboy staring at him, began to leave the room.

"Beastboy, go get the others. We are going to have a meeting now."

* * *

Red-X didn't know where he was going or why, but he kept following her. He had a plan, sorta. When she stopped, he would subdue her, question her, and leave. It was as simple as that. What he didn't expect, however, was for Raven to stop at the Jump City clock tower, and sit, facing him.

"Are you going to stand there all day, pretty boy? It's not nice to keep a girl waiting." Raven's new attitude was beginning to piss him off, in a good way.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sunshine?" Raven smirked and began to shuffle her tarot cards again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Red-X, seeing the tarot cards, began to back away. Noticing this, Raven smirked.

"Aw, you scared of a little girl with a deck of cards?" Red-X scoffed and sat down across from Raven.

"Not unless she plans on severing my head with them." Raven fanned out the cards and stared intently into his eyes.

"Pick a card, X. Any card." Red-X shuffled closer.

"Do I have to?" Raven put her cards to the side and crawled towards him.

"Depends on how you want to play." Red-X took the remains of his mask off his face.

"I like to play dirty." Raven felt his breath on her lips.

"I do too." With that, the two kissed on the roof of the old Jump City clock tower, oblivious of the clouds gathereing in the distance.

* * *

"Robin, what's going on?" The four remaning Titans were crowded around a conference table, all wondering what the hell was going on.

"Do any of you guys know if Raven has any other powers other than what we've seen already?" Starfire raised her hand and Robin motioned for her to speak.

"When Raven and I switched bodies, we told of our past to each other. Friend Raven did speak the time before she joined the Titans, when she was in the circus."

"What would Raven be doing in a circus?" Starfire again raised her hand to continue her speech.

"At the circus, Raven used a strange deck of cards to entertain the people. Her magic was not like it is now, but it was very fast."

"Raven, at a circus?!" Everyone looked over to see a laughing Beastboy, clutching his stomach.

"That is hilarious! I can't wait t-" His sentence was suddenly interrupted by Robin, who banged his fist on the table.

"Beastboy, this is serious. Whatever Raven did, I think she broke Red-X's mask." Cyborg, looking skeptical, raised a hand.

"But didn't you make that suit? I thought it was indestructible."

"Almost indestructible. Thing is, I think Raven broke it." Starfire stood up.

"We must find Raven." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Titans, go!."


	5. Disappearing Act

Hey readers! Excited for the holidays? Christmas music is playing on the radio(ISH TOO EARLY) and everyone's putting up their lights. Hoping for some snow. Happy reading.

* * *

She allowed herself to relax as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Raven wrapped her arms around Red-X's neck, leaning back, pulling him down with her. It was at that moment that she was allowed a good look of his face. A cheeky grin with harsh but welcoming ice-blue eyes stared back at her. Messy, slightly curled black hair tickled her as she laid her forehead against his. They stayed like that, staring into each others eyes, until the beeping sound of Raven's communicator startled them both.

"Shit." Red-X slowly pulled away from her, helping her up in the process.

"Guess that's the end of our first date, miss." Raven gathered up her tarot cards and smirked.

"Whoever said it was a date?" Two arms circled around her waist.

"Whoever said I wanted to end it?" Raven playfully whacked his arms away and turned around to face him.

"I guess I could show you my disappearing act now..." Red-X took a few steps back and sat down.

"Surprise me." With that, Raven shuffled her deck once, and threw the cards into the air. They began to circle around her and increase in speed. Just as they were about to envelop her, the tarot cards froze, with a now masked Raven at the centre, who gave a generous bow. The cards exploded into puffs of sparkly blue smoke, all but one that fluttered down in front of Red-X. Turning it over, the thief let out a huff of amusement. The bag of jewels that had been attached to his belt was gone, and The Fool was smirking at him from the card in his hand. Red-X stood up, clapped, and teleported out of sight.

* * *

"Cyborg, do you have her location down?" The rest of the team were taking a clean sweep of the city, searching for Raven.

"Nope. It's as if she disappeared into thi-HOLY CRAP!" Robin heard the sound of screeching wheels from the communicator in his hand.

"Cyborg, ar you okay? Cyborg? Do you read me?" The worried leader was about to run towards the direction of the T-Car, but continued going straight as he heard his friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Rae just gave me a scare by teleporting into the backseat." At this, Robin swerved to the side of the street, stopping inches away from a street vendor's cart selling knives.

"Can you tell her to come to me and get the others home?" Cyborg looked into the rearview mirror to see that Raven had fallen asleep.

"Uh, Robin, Raven fell asleep in the car and she looks pretty bummed out." Robin, letting out a sigh, turned the R-Cycle towards the Tower.

"Let her sleep. For now, let's get everyone back to the tower."

* * *

As the team gathered returned to the garage, a flurry of emotions began to rage.

"Is Raven alright?" An excited and relieved Starfire had her face pressed up to the glass of the T-Car.

"She's okay Starfire. She's just asleep." A frustrated Robin leaned against the R-Cycle, trying to think. Quietly, Cyborg patted his shoulder, hoping to relieve some stress.

"Hey, uh, guys. I think Raven brought back some presents for us." The team turned to Beastboy, who was pointing to a brown bag that was lying between Raven's feet, the material tangling with her heels. Robin then turned towards his team, who seemed to all be somewhat confused about the current situation.

"I think it's time for you all to get some rest. I'll talk to Raven when she wakes up." With that, the rest of the team left the garage.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Robin looked at the clock in the garage. It was 11:48. He peered into the car to find Raven still sleeping. His patience was wearing thin. The small brown bag resting at her feet was driving him nuts. Was that the bag of jewels that Red-X had left with after robbing the store? When was Raven going to wake up? Robin was somewhat afraid of waking up Raven after one incident where Beastboy had hid from Cyborg in Raven's room one morning after arguing with him. The result was a blue Beastboy. Cyborg had teased him relentlessly for a week before Raven changed him back.

The clock gave out a small beep as it struck midnight. That was it. Robin slowly made his way to the T-Car, feet as quiet as he could manage. Carefully opening the car door, he kept his gaze locked on Raven, checking for any signs of awareness. Leaning over, his glove brushed the car door, making a small noise. He froze as Raven readjusted her sleeping position, now lying on her back, knees slightly raised. After waiting for what seemed to feel like an eternity, Robin began to reach for the brown bag.

_I got it_, he thought. Placing his hand on the lips of the brown bag, he began to slowly pull it away from Raven. Just as he was about to get the bag completely free, one of Raven's feet hooked the arm that was holding the bag. A hand suddenly shot our from nowhere and pulled the other hand forward. Robin found himself getting pulled into the car, his head hitting the roof of the car. Raven used her foot to pull the car door closed. Robin, slightly stunned from the impact on his head, found himself straddling Raven, who had one of his hands trapped under her knee and the other restrained against the back of the driver's headrest. She lied there, twinkling eyes peering seductively through her mask.

"Looks like I've caught myself a Dickie bird."


	6. Fun with Chuckles

Hm...It's late. But I'm hyper. Well then, let's write! Happy reading.

* * *

Robin tried to make sense of the current situation he was in. He was trapped, stunned, and his suggestive positioning didn't make it any better. His mind refused to work. All he could do was watch as Raven flipped him over, giving herself the dominant position. Noticing Robin's despondent condition, she sighed and gave him a hard whack on the head, which rendered him unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, Chuckles." With that, Raven rested her head on Robin's chest, wrapping her arms around his body and began to sleep.

* * *

_After a While..._

Click. Robin's brain rewired itself. He tried to push himself up, but was burdened down by a weighted object. He lifted his chin up to see a sleeping Raven. He was confused. Very confused. It took a minute to get his bearings before he remembered how he had gotten into his current position. Robin peered through the car door window to check the clock. _Shit, _he said to himself. It was 7:00 already. In half an hour, the rest of the team would be awake and would notice his absence. Hoping to get away without waking Raven, he slowly reached above his head for the handle of the car door, only to be stopped at the sound of rustling fabric and a slight moan.

Robin slowly turned his head to his sleeping captor. Raven had lifted her head and turned it to the other side. Robin gulped and waited for her to stop moving. When silence persisted, he moved his hand closer to the handle. He was again stopped by the movement of the sorceress. Her figure was curled up in her tail coat, and Robin could see her costume up close. The rips and shredded fabric gave way to smooth ashen skin that made something stir within Robin. His raised hand slowly lowered to rest on Raven's waist before pulling back abruptly. _What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't have these thoughts around Raven. I like Starfire too much fo-, _his thoughts were soon interrupted as Raven began to fidget around, grinding her body into his. Robin let out a small gasp as her hips rubbed against his groin. _Oh God, that felt so good..._

By the time that Robin had made his way for the handle, Raven had been awake, fully aware of what he was doing. She was not going to let her prey get away so easily, however, and had smirked inwardly about the amount of torture she was about to place upon the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Outside Robin's room, an excited Starfire was tapping lightly on the door.

"Robin? It is past the time of the breaking of fast and you have not appeared. Is there anything wrong?" She pressed her ear against the door to hear no sound. Worried, she began to knock a little harder

"Robin, I am coming in. Is everything alright?" The door opened to have silence greet her.

"Robin? Where are you?"

* * *

Robin tried hard to resist the urge to touch Raven, to feel her up. Her unconscious movements did not make it any better. He tried again to reach for the handle but fell short. Robin then began to slowly move his body up. Unbeknownst to him, this also moved Raven's downward. He froze and looked down to see that Raven's head was resting on his hip. Shivers traveled up his spine as her slow steady breath washed over his private regions. The tight spandex was now bulging with his more than obvious erection, and to make matters worse, Robin let her stay in that position. He cursed silently to himself as he looked at the clock. _Crap. It's 8:00. The team will be looking for me now. I need to move. _His thoughts were kept to himself however, as his body did the exact opposite. He closed his eyes and let himself be intoxicated by the sensations he was feeling.

_Time for the show, _thought Raven. While Robin was still in the midst of enjoying himself, she quickly lifted herself up and straddled him.

"You liked that, didn't you, big boy?" Robin, hearing her voice, stiffened and opened his eyes.

"Raven? Um- I was just um..." His stuttering was comical, to say the least.

"What? So you didn't like it? Aw, Robin, you make me feel so hurt..." She ground into him a little while she said this, her lips turned into a frown. Her actions elicited a moan from her prisoner.

"Raven..." He was a fish caught in her net. She just wanted to play for a bit longer...

"Tell me what you want Robin. Tell me." She ground into him again, smirking at that way he writhed slightly under her.

I...I want...y-" Before he could finish his sentence, an alarm began to sound throughout the building. The sound was so surprising that Robin had knocked his head back into the car door behind him. His eyes blurred with the pain. He looked up to see Raven shuffling a deck of what seemed to be tarot cards. Fanning them out in her hand, she brought the cards up to hide her face, her eyes only just peering over.

"Pick a card. I dare you." Still not quite right in the head, Robin leaned forward and picked a random card from the fan. Just as his hands touched the card, the door behind Robin opened, sending him sprawling out with it. A panicked Cyborg looked down to him.

"Hey man! Red-X just stole so- What the fuck were you doing in my car, man?!" Robin looked down to find his green tights stained a darker hue around his private regions.

"I was j-just uh, with Raven and she, she did some weird stuff..." Cyborg turned to the car and then back at Robin.

"Does it look like she's there? Please don't tell me you just jerked off in my car!" Robin, bewildered, sprang up and stuck his head into the T-Car.

"She was just here! I swear Cyborg she was j-" His eyes suddenly caught something. Inside, on the roof of the car right above Robin's head, was a Tarot card. It was The Moon, but reversed. The word _illusion_ popped into his head.

"Cyborg. There's no time to talk. We need to stop X first." With that, Robin bolted out the door followed by a pissed off Cyborg.

* * *

Raven slid out from underneath the car. She had heard the entire conversation. The only thing that interested her however, was the mention of Red-X. Dusting herself off, she began to mentally prepare herself for the storm that was about to come.


	7. Going MIA

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating. Times are rough right now even with the winter break. I promise to continue in January though. Thanks for your awesome commitment and cooperation

-7Names.


End file.
